


Пересекают мысли океан

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Использование палантиров было делом очень даже рискованным еще до того, как Саурон захватил палантиры и исказил их в угоду себе. Но ведь Фингон любит риск почти так же сильно, как Маэдроса.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For nimble thought can jump both sea and land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072046) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



> Не первое уже PWP-развлечение героев из "Изысканных удовольствий" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383324). Из того текста мы знаем, как кхм долго и трудно шли именно эти герои именно этого автора к своему объяснению, и, думаю, несколько по иному взглянем и на их саркастические PWP-шки:)
> 
> Фик переведён на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2017 для команды WTF JRRT All Inclusive 2017, виват команде!  
> И также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5309826.

_Когда бы мыслью стала эта плоть, —_  
О, как легко, наперекор судьбе,  
Я мог бы расстоянье побороть  
И в тот же миг перенестись к тебе. 

_Будь я в любой из отдаленных стран,_  
Я миновал бы тридевять земель.  
Пересекают мысли океан  
С той быстротой, с какой наметят цель.  
Вильям Шекспир, сонет 44 (пер. С.Я. Маршака) 

В блаженном Валиноре палантиры были диковинкой, полезной разве что для обмена светскими сплетнями, да приглашений далеких родичей на пиры — ненамного удобнее, чем почтовые голуби.

Но вот в хаосе и сражениях Белерианда свою состоятельность они доказали.

_— Сколько?_ — спросил Фингон, баюкая в ладонях холодный камень.  
Проговаривать мысли было куда сложнее, чем обмениваться образами и чувствами, потому ответ Маэдроса состоял из цепочки картинок: растоптанная в грязь сапогами марширующей армии трава, костры стоянок посреди сумеречного поля, черные силуэты копий на фоне яркого весеннего неба. _Много._

Собственные их огромные лагеря, в алом, голубом, золотом; залитое солнцем поле прекрасных роз, вооруженных шипами. _Но недостаточно._

_— Обманный маневр?_ — спросил Фингон и уловил от Маэдроса согласие. _— Дортонион,_ — подумал он, посылая картину голых скалистых пиков и сосновых нагорий. _— Отец думает, истинное нападение ждет нас там._  
Маэдрос перехватил эти образы — и величественно прекрасные деревья, которые вспоминал Фингон, оказались срублены и повалены, поля почернели и над ними поднялись стены уродливых фортов, набитых, как муравейники, орками в черных хитиновых панцирях.

_— Это бы разделило нас и позволило укрепиться между нашими землями. Да, в захвате Дортониона куда больше смысла. Я могу разбить их там через пять дней. Через четыре, если пойдем в марш-бросок._ — Новая картинка, мельком, — образы Ангрода и Аэгнора — и вопросительная нотка. — _Они продержатся столько?_

_— Говорят, смогут — и мы тоже выдвинемся их поддержать. Увидимся с тобой в Дортонионе._ — Фингон подбросил свой видящий камень и поймал одной рукой, катнул на кончик пальца — и опять уронил в ладонь.

_— Хочешь, чтоб у меня голова закружилась?_

Фингон старательно изображал мысли-извинения — но было так нелегко. Битва! Победоносная битва… и, после, Маэдрос рядом.

_— А чего хочешь больше?_ — планы были обговорены, и Фингон теперь чувствовал, как Маэдрос слегка ослабил свой жесточайший самоконтроль, не разрывая их связь, но позволяя чувствам окрашивать мысли, которыми делился. Тревога за осажденных кузенов, жажда мщения… но более всего — окутывающая теплом нежность к самому Фингону.

Фингон не был столь сдержан и даже не пытался скрывать собственную тоску по кузену. Или прятать мысль, которая в следующий миг ударила ему в голову:

_— А во что ты одет?_

Смешок; бряцанье кольчуги, запах промасленной кожи, щекотный меховой воротник.

_— Доспех. Очевидно же._

_— Покажи._

Пауза — словно Маэдрос сосредотачивался — и вдруг Фингон будто бы оказался там, в шатре вождя. Угол зрения был какой-то странный — как с высоты куда более высокого роста, понял Фингон, растерявшись лишь поначалу. Полотняные стены и мебель видны были нечетко, но вот карты и письма на складном столике, оружие на подставках, вход в шатер, через который мог проникнуть враг, просматривались так ясно, хоть прямо сейчас протягивай руку и трогай.

Но Фингон-то хотел посмотреть не на шатер! От него заструилось разочарование, на что Маэдрос отозвался упреком:

_— А ты-то сам часто думаешь о своих штанах?_ — и перевел взгляд на свои длинные ноги: он вытянул их перед собой, а одето на них было что-то похожее на — как он многозначительно намекнул Фингону — более чем простецкую шерстяную ткань.

_— Ну и сними их,_  — с надеждой подумал Фингон — и тут же его связь с Маэдросом резко поблекла. Он не прервал ее совсем, но отстранился. Размышляя.

_— А как же палантир твоего отца?_ — наконец услышал Фингон. _— А моих братьев? Если кто-то из них…_

_— Да они уже нас заставали!_

_— Ну, это будет слегка более интимно…_ — отозвался Маэдрос, и потом: — _Ладно…_

И Фингон почувствовал, как тот, в полевом шатре где-то близ ущелья Аглона, очень осторожно отставил палантир вниз на столик, а затем потянулся рукой вниз, расстегивая штаны.

Какое счастье, что Фингон был в собственной спальне и сидел на кровати, — потому что вдруг у него совершенно ослабли колени. До этого он ощущал, как от Маэдроса текли к нему тепло и нежность, — так вот, то было ничто по сравнению со вспышкой пламени, что внезапно обожгла его прямо сейчас и горела, словно маяк, через все тысячи лиг между ними. И Фингон отплатил той же монетой, быстренько намешав и отправив Маэдросу смесь образов: вкус губ Маэдроса, резкая линия его улыбки, голос, выкрикивающий приказы на поле боя… и шепчущий ласковые непристойности, ощущение Маэдроса на себе, в себе…

_— Фингон.  
Посмотри вниз, ну пожалуйста, я хочу видеть, хочу…  
Фингон! Если б я хотел заняться этим с собой, не нужны были б камни! _— Наигранное раздражение испарилось очень быстро. —  _Я тоже должен тебя видеть! Что на тебе?_ — и, с надеждой: — _Ты голый?_

_— Смотри,_ — Фингон распахнул мантию, особое внимание уделив тому, как ткань скользит по коже, нарочно задевая соски и стремительно твердеющий член. И он знал — даже лучше, чем чувствовал, — что сейчас там, далеко, Маэдрос со стоном откидывается в кресле, и член в его собственном кулаке твердеет ничуть не меньше.

_— Как красиво,_  — услышал он от Маэдроса, сбрасывая белье, и ощутил жар, приливший к щекам, хотя в комнате было прохладно, — румянец Маэдроса, понял он.

_— Повтори,_ — велел Фингон.

_— Как ты красив…_

Фингон хорошо знал, что считался вполне миловидным, и не считал постыдным этому радоваться… но оказалось, что он не совсем согласен с тем, как рисует его себе Маэдрос. А еще обнаружил, что Маэдроса совершенно не надо уговаривать этими образами делиться.

_— Ну не настолько уж у меня и большой,_ — возразил он поначалу, и пришлось извиняться — Маэдрос возмутился. _— Ну хорошо, в одном ты прав: я отлично выгляжу с твоим членом в глотке._

_— Именно. А теперь ляг. Раздвинь ноги._

Фингон повиновался, простыни холодили кожу.

_— И что теперь?_ — с готовностью спросил он, сам толком не зная, что ему нравится больше: подчиняться Маэдросу или его подчинять… хотя вот как раз в последнем испытывал явную нехватку, потому каждый раз и наслаждался, когда выпадал такой случай.

_— Потрогай себя. Левой рукой и притворись… да, так._

Не то чтобы Фингон не делал такого с собой сотни раз раньше, но признания Маэдроса — медом ему в уши — и знание, что сейчас все внимание Маэдроса сосредоточено на нем, как-то делали происходящее куда более захватывающим, чем он мог представить. Конечно, это было не как с Маэдросом во плоти, о нет. Но и не совсем ничего.

Воля Фингона была очень, очень сильна — и всю ее он направил на себя самого: на резкие, отчаянные выдохи, капли пота на обнаженной коже, скольжение члена, такого тугого, скользкого, в своем кулаке. И все, все это он передал в видящий камень.

_— Чувствуешь? —_  и игриво добавил:  _— Что-то не так?_ — когда в ответ от Маэдроса получил путаницу ощущений не-слов: холодная сталь на губах, приглушившая стон, теплая живая ладонь, крепко обхватывающая член, на который он все так же безжалостно отказывался смотреть. _— Что, уже чересчур? Прекратить?_

_— Только посмей!_ — от Маэдроса пришла волна того же нарастающего удовольствия, близости, почти чрезмерной, — это было куда больше простого единения тел. Под радостью, Фингон почувствовал, крылся страх быть обнаруженными и еще более глубокие страхи, спрятанные так искусно, — и Фингон отступил от этого знания так же быстро, как к нему прикоснулся.

_— Мы можем остановиться,_ — он больше не дразнил Маэдроса.

_— Почему? Я доверяю тебе. В этом и во всем остальном. Перестань отвлекаться. Открой себя для меня._

_— Как? Покажи._

Как послушный вассал, Маэдрос показал. Образы, льющиеся от него, были столь неприличны, что Фингон почувствовал, как к щекам приливает краска, еще до того, как, втянув щеки, положил пальцы в рот. Они были шершавыми и солеными от капелек смазки, и он скользил кончиком языка по их подушечкам, воображая, как бы выглядел распластанным на постели с пальцами Маэдроса у себя во рту и на члене.

—  _Вот ты тщеславный_ , — послал ему Маэдрос, но под этими мыслями были другие:  _— Прекрасен, как ты прекрасен, как Солнце, как Оба Древа во всем их великолепии._

_— Льстец,_ — послал Фингон, но он был так себе лжецом и во плоти, а в этом мире, где все притворство тут же слетало прочь, как он смог бы скрыть, как похвала его подогревает! Только не когда он толкался в собственный кулак, судорожно помогая себе рывками бедер.

В спешке он вытащил изо рта пальцы — с таким непристойным звуком, лишь наполовину намеренно — провел ими по животу и коснулся себя между ног. Бедра его дрожали, мышцы от прикосновения дернулись, и он заколебался, но лишь на миг, а потом поймал выдох Маэдроса и его безмолвный приказ продолжать.  
Маэдрос был бы с ним бережней — тот и вправду резко выдохнул:  _— Помедленней!_ — когда Фингон нажал одновременно двумя пальцами. Фингон почти не обратил внимание на болезненные ощущения — в этом было даже наслаждение — еще одно чувство, которое можно разделить с Маэдросом… и он уже не был уверен, кто из них сейчас стонет, к чьим губам прижата холодная сталь правой руки Маэдроса, чьи пальцы в него вторгаются.

А потом оказалось, что он сам умоляет: _еще, еще, да, так, там_  — и, краем сознания понимая, что просьбы эти бессмысленны, он все равно остановиться не мог.

_— Тише, тише, вдруг кто-то услышит?.. Еще один, вставь еще один… ты такой тугой, но я знаю, получится, ты такой кра…_

Фингон сделал, как ему было велено, и не понял даже, что застонал во весь голос, ибо это невероятно обострило все ощущения. Последний взгляд вниз, на себя: упругие мышцы блестят в свете факелов, член — багровый, торчащий из кулака гордо вверх — если и не такой впечатляющий, каким видел его Маэдрос, то уж точно не разочарование — и он зажмурился. В темноте, соединяющей их, умелые пальцы Маэдроса ласкали его, член Маэдроса входил в него… мышцы его судорожно сжались от этой мысли — и там, далеко-далеко, Маэдрос с шипением выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Если Маэдрос и сохранил больше самообладания, чем Фингон, то на слова его уже не хватало, и он сдался и посылал Фингону лишь ощущения: как он входит в тугую узость, как отчаянно жаждет коснуться Фингона больше, везде… выйти за рамки, созданные воображением.

Фингон чувствовал, что Маэдрос близок к разрядке, да он и сам уже был на грани, и хотя он так безумно хотел продлить это все, ощущать Маэдроса внутри себя так долго, как только возможно… слишком давно уже они не делили с ним ложе.  
Оргазм взорвал его изнутри, и Маэдрос, с дрожью и приглушенным вскриком, последовал сразу после. В буре наслаждения и великой ревущей тьме, что пришла вместе с ней, связь между ними истончилась, почти прервалась, и оба они, еще ошеломленные кульминацией, рванулись друг к другу. Фингон судорожно вцепился в свой палантир, пальцами чертя бледные полосы по темной поверхности.

_— Маэдрос?!_

_— Я здесь,_  — сознание Маэдроса обняло его, теплое, наполненное упоением, и Фингон расслабился и мог почти, почти совсем убедить себя, что они лежат рядом. _— Только не на этих простынках,_ — пришла мысль от Маэдроса, и, хотя ощущение близости не переменилось, Фингон почувствовал, как тот встал и потянулся за кувшином с водой.

Сам Фингон с такой радостью лежал и лежал бы и дальше, истомленный наслаждением, в теплой безопасности объятий любимого… если бы не внезапное — и страшно неприятное! — ощущение, будто его руку засунули в ледяную воду.

_— Прости,_ — Маэдрос отдернулся так же резко, как если бы это был его собственный шок, — холод для Фингона был просто невыносим.  
Трудно сказать, кто из них первый вспомнил о Льдах… но Фингон не думал, что это был он сам.

_— Что ж, спасибо, что начал с руки,_ — проворчал он, стараясь показать: все хорошо, без обид. _— Перестань уже суетиться и ляг._

_— Я должен поговорить с военачальниками о приготовлениях к завтрашнему походу и потом…_

Конечно, это было необходимо, но Фингон вовсе пока не был готов отпустить Маэдроса.

_— Ты никогда не даешь мне смотреть на себя…_ — начал было он, — и тут его прервал другой голос, вполне себе радующий в других случаях, но сейчас ужаснувший похлеще голоса Врага:

_—...десь? На связи? Племянник, ты тут?_

_— Господин мой и дядя,_ — по интонациям Маэдроса никогда было б не угадать, что его застали со спущенными штанами.

_— О, привет!_ — Верховный король был жизнерадостен и бодр. —  _Рад, что успел поймать тебя, прежде чем ты ушел со связи. Что касается дислокации… О. Это что, Финг…_

Фингон был известен тем, что в сражениях он молниеносен, — так что он предпочел бы, чтобы скорость спасла его и сейчас… пусть падение с кровати в приступе ужаса было менее достойным, но отвлекло его, прервало связь и помогло достичь той же цели.

«Вот именно потому-то, — подумал он, баюкая ушибленный локоть, — палантиры никогда и не были популярны: не могут они сохранить _секретные_ совещания в секрете по-настоящему!»

Пусть Куруфин разберется с этим, решил он. И вовсе не потому, что он глупец, потерявший голову от любви к красавцу-возлюбленному, с которым видится так преступно редко, — а потому, что необходимо блюсти безопасность страны и уверенность в их победе! А если вдруг Враг захватит один?! Что за катастрофа тогда обрушится на их головы!

***

— Работа моего отца безупречна, — заявил Куруфин. — И я не позволю тебе ее  _извращать_! Пошли ему эротическую гравюру, если тебе так не терпится!


End file.
